Digimon Adventure 02Friends
by uzumakiuchiha
Summary: This is the broken friendship about Miyako and Hikari. How can it happens?


**Digimon Adventure 02**

_Friends_

**PROLOGUE**

The school bell rang. I went to Computer Class. I felt this adventure was different than before. When I got in, only Miyako in there.

"Hi, Hikari!" as usually she greeted me. "Look this! Digimon Kaizer already takes over DigiWorld! Because there're only us, no Daisuke and the others, it's safe! DigiWorld Gate, open up! We, the Chosen Children, here we go!"

Digital World…

As usually, we destroyed the Dark Tower. Miyako checked her digivice. "Huahahahaha! Now I'll defeat you, Digimon Kaizer! GOOOOOO!" Miyako ran off. I only confused while saw her attitude.

But, I didn't realize if this adventure is the beginning of the bad incident which will destroy my relationship with her. While we were walking, suddenly the ground broke! "What's this?" Miyako asked.

"I feel something! Hikari, run…" before she continued her word, ground under her foot broke and she fell down! "MIYAKOOO!" I shouted hardly. I couldn't believe it! She was gone before I can rescue her!

**CHAPTER 1:THE ARGUE**

Still at DigiWorld, I still couldn't believe it. I felt is my fault, because I should save her. Tailmon and Hawkmon looked me with the anxious view.

"Don't sad like that. Maybe we can look for her." they entertained me. "Thank you. Because you. Because you, I can be strong while facing the situation like this." I stood up, then I started my discover.

"Miyako…! Miyako…! Where are you…?" I called her. It made me remember about my second adventure in DigiWorld, when the children separated. I checked my digivice. "Ah…! There...!" then I ran to that position.

I thought it likes a forest, but it was really different. I continued my discover. Suddenly, I saw somebody there. It was Miyako. I ran to her while calling.

"Miyako…! Finally I found you…!" I shouted. But she didn't answer my voice. "Miyako…you…" I said. "Are you Chosen Children too?" she asked me.

"Yes, why…?" I asked her. "C'mon, fight with me! I want to know are you really Chosen Children or not!" she challenged me.

I shocked while hear her words. "Miyako…what's going on with you? Do you remember about our friendship…?""Friendship? You say a friendship? Answer my question! Do you know about me?" Miyako treated me.

"I know…You're my best friend…You always entertain me when I sad…and you can make me laugh…But why you do this…?" I gave a reason. My tears welled up in my eyes.

"Heh! I don't suppose you're great too! I don't know about myself, you pretend to know about me!" she treated me. "It's lie…!" I answered. "She's right!" suddenly there was a voice.

I glanced toward to the source of the voice. It was Digimon Kaizer! He jumped from the tree.

"Now that child is my accomplice! She already doesn't know about you again!" he said.

"And shortly, my relationship with you will be end! Let's go!" then I saw her with Digimon Kaizer left me.

I don't believe it! I didn't realize if my tears welled up in my eyes.

**CHAPTER 2:FRIENDSHIP MEMORIES**

I went back to Real World with a sad sentiment.

In the way to home, I felt it was different. Usually I and Miyako always go home together. But now was different. I didn't realize if I already in front of my house. With the blue sentiment, I opened the door.

"I'm home…" I said. "Welcome home…I hope you're all right." my mother answered me. But I didn't answer her. I opened my room door, then I got in, and closed it.

I put my bag and Digital Camera on my desk, then I lay myself on my bed. I took the photo on my desk. It was me and Miyako's portrait when I still a childhood. Me at 2nd grade, Miyako at 3rd grade (If I think, I still be cute, aren't I? ).

Then I took the other photo at my desk. It was a two-sided photo frame. The first side was my family when I still 4 years old. There were my father, my mother, my brother, and me. Then I move the side to other side. Now there were my mother and me.

I saw it all with the sad sentiment. And I felt my tears welled up in my eyes. I wanted to cry, for release my sadness, because I always feel lonely. Then I cried hardly in my own room.

At night, after I prayed, I wanted to tell it all to my mother. But I felt I don't have courage to say it. I felt it's my responsibility.

I didn't realize if I have an unexpected dream. I found myself at the unknown place. I looked my surroundings. Dark. But, I could see somebody. Wait, I know about her. I thought it was Miyako (OMG!).

"Miyako…! Miyako Inoue…! Miyako…!" I called her while running and I grabbed her hand. But, not a greet, but a challenge. "I hate you!" she said.

I shocked from my sleep. Then I saw surroundings. It stills my room. "It was only a dream…" I sighed; I hoped it won't be happen later.

**CHAPTER 3:BESIDE YOU**

_I want to be showing just a smile all the time_

_But I don't need to be only feeling good_

_If I sleep for a little while in bed I'll have courage_

_I must go to that place again_

I didn't realize if my decision makes me from a friendly child become a cold child.

Odaiba Elementary…

I thought Daisuke and Takeru already waiting me.

"Eh, Takeru! Don't block my view!" Daisuke roared. "Oh, sorry. But I feel there's a strange something." Takeru replied. "Miyako absent now. I don't know what's going on with her." he added. "Who cares with that "guinea pig"! Maybe she is ill, or she is depressed. Eh, that's Hikari!" Daisuke looked me who was putting the shoes in the locker.

"Hi, Hikari! How do you do? Do you feel something is new?" Daisuke greeted me. But I didn't answer him. "Hikari, what's going on? Are you ill?" Daisuke asked me. "No…I'm okay…leave me alone…"I answered him, then I walked to the class. "Hi…ka…riiiii…"Daisuke shocked. "Well, you already made her depressed." Takeru replied. (Aww…I make his deformation become a chicken while Daisuke weeps in comic version ).

Class 5-1…

I didn't suppose if there was a test. I couldn't study well because of my sadness yesterday. And as usually, Daisuke couldn't do it well, Takeru could do it, but how about me? I couldn't be concentrated; moreover I'm very weak in math (no matter if I always get red score every math test). I thought about Miyako. Suddenly, I got a clue and I could do this test well. (and I got the best score, 9,5)

Then, in the sport hours. I couldn't be concentrate again. Moreover at basketball game(and I selected become a main player…OMG!). I couldn't be concentrate again while a ball flied to me and hit me. I collapsed and my friends surrounded me, especially Daisuke and Takeru.

"You seem unhealthy, Yagami. Don't force yourself." Teacher advised me. "Teacher, let me to accompany her to Health Room." Daisuke said. I didn't know what he want is. "Seems Daisuke wants to give an attention to her…" Takeru thought (OMG! A betrayal!)

**CHAPTER 4:MY DECISION**

I and Daisuke were walking to Health Room.

"Hikari, I don't know are you really ill or not?" Daisuke asked me. "Why you ask me? I…I'm all right…" I tried to hide my real condition. "Because I very worry about you, plus Miyako is absent. What's going on?" "Hoh…I'll answer, but seems I cannot inform it now…maybe Daisuke will know it later…" I sighed. Then, Health Room already in front of us.

"I guarantee I'm okay, Daisuke. 100...! Daisuke, go back to the sport." I said. "Roger! If it finish, I'll back to here!" Daisuke replied, then he left me.

I lay myself at the bed. I still thought about my mother's advice to forgive my friend although he/she hurt my sentiment at once. I must forgive Miyako, because I'm her best friend. I decided to help Miyako alone, to DigiWorld. I don't need Daisuke and Takeru's help, because it's my responsibility. But I felt Daisuke won't be allowing me to go to DigiWorld alone, because he thought it's too dangerous (maybe since I missed in Full Metal City several weeks ago). Then I decided to leave my message!

I walked stealthy to my class. I looked my left and my right. Nobody there. I opened the class door, then I took my small bag. At the moment, I saw a piece of small paper, like a post sticky memo. I wrote my message quickly. It wrote:

_**Daisuke, Takeru**_

_**I'm sorry if I wasn't inform you, but seems there's more important why I don't need yours, because it's my responsibility.**_

_**Maybe I'll leave this world forever, because I must help my friend who is most important to me.**_

_**I hope you're not sad because of my departure.**_

Then I went quickly to woman changing room. I changed my clothes, then went back to my class, and put it all beside my seat, except my message. Then after the alls perfect, I went to Computer Class. My adventure begins!

**CHAPTER 5:THE UNKNOWN MESSAGE**

When I got in, Chibimon and the others were there.

"Eh, Hikari! How strange you come here alone. Where's Daisuke?" Chibimon asked. "I'm sorry, Chibimon…But it's my responsibility. I don't need him or Takeru." I answered.

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy? You cannot go alone! It's too dangerous! You can be captured or die there!" Chibimon roared to me.

"I will. I reconciled myself to be captured or die, provided I can help Miyako…She's my best friend…, and I recognize her as my own sister, because I'm lonely…and I need a friend…only she who is meaningful for me…" I said with my sadness. There were the tears rolling down from my eyes.

"Okay, I amazed look of your gentleness and your honesty. I'll allow you to DigiWorld." Chibimon said to me. I put my message under the keyboard.

"Tailmon, Poromon, let's go…Don't inform Daisuke and Takeru about my departure. Maybe I'll leave this world forever. I hope they'll know later…"I said to them before I went.

15 minutes later…

Daisuke ran to Health Room. He shocked when know I was gone! (OMG!)

"Teacher, it's emergency! She's gone!" Daisuke informed it. (I make he jumps from Health Room and fall down and his body deformed, he has a squirrel tail in comic version)

"Takeru, c'mon! We look for her!" They went to Computer Class.

"Where is her?" Daisuke roared to Chibimon. "I…I don't know…" Chibimon gasped. Takeru found something under the keyboard. My message!

"Daisuke, look this!" "Hah? What's this? What is the meaning of all!" Daisuke thought.

"Maybe Hikari wants to do something alone. I can't keep her, because it's her responsibility that is helping her friend who is most important to her." Takeru said.

"What can we do?" Daisuke asked. "I know. We can monitor her by this computer. She must bring her digivice D-3 and D-Terminal." Takeru answered him. "Okay, I'll know your position. C'mon, Takeru!" Daisuke commanded.

**CHAPTER 6:MY SECOND DIGIMENTAL**

_I feel that someone is calling me_

_I kept on walking_

_But I'm chasing after invisible things endlessly_

_I still don't know my destination_

Digital World…

I, Hawkmon, and Tailmon walked along the desert. I didn't know where Miyako was. But I know the sandstorm was getting fierce.

"Hikari, are you really all right?" Tailmon asked me. "I'm okay…" I answered, whereas I lied. I didn't realize if there was a sand trap under my foot and I fell down. I didn't know what happen next.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself at the unknown place. It likes a Dark Tunnel while I infected by Dark Realm because of my sadness. Suddenly, I heard a voice who says if I must follow the way of this tunnel. It said I must use the light in my heart. I held my hands at my chest, then it shone! My digivice shone too! I walked along this tunnel.

Then, in front of me, I looked something was glowing. I came near it, then it glowed brightly. It likes a digimental. That voice said if that digimental only can use at once, then it was gone.

I used my digivice to take the digimental. That digimental sucked into my digivice. I thought I have two digimentals now, but this one was really different. Then I continued my adventure.

**CHAPTER 7:THE DUEL (I VS MIYAKO)**

Then I followed the way until I found the dead end in front of me.

I decided to climb it until the top. At the top, I saw something was different. I tried to find the clue, when an attack hurt my face! It turns it was Miyako, and Digimon Kaizer too over me!

"Heh! It's time to duel!" Miyako challenged me. "Hehehe…defeat her, for show you're Chosen Children on my mind; genius, superior, and smart!" Digimon Kaizer commanded her. "Why? Why you like that?" I asked. Miyako jumped to me and challenged me.

"Okay! Finally you want to fight! It remembers us about our second adventure! Now I'll defeat you!" her words felt hurt me. "I'm sorry…but it's for our friendship…" and I slapped her. "Heh…you're strong too…take this!" Miyako punched me and the duel begins!

I tried to don't attack, although Miyako attacked me again and again. "Why you don't attack me? Are you already lost your identity as Chosen Children?" Miyako asked angrily. "No…not that…I won't attack you, because we're best friend, that's right, yes…?" I gave a reason. "You say a friend? Nonsense! Take this!" Miyako punched me, and I collapsed!

Luckily, I still rather conscious. I realized there were my tears at my eyes. "You know…about our friendship…it started three years ago…" I started to speak. "I know only you who are kind to me…although you break our friendship…, I'll forgive you…because I believe if we're best friend…" I said in my sadness.

"A friend? Is she my friend? What have I done?" Miyako thought. Suddenly she shouted hardly, and a shape of the darkness from her appeared!

"What's that?" I thought. My fears increased. I didn't see the shape of darkness like that. Suddenly there was a voice inform me if I use my second digimental, I'll lose my power much.

I used my digivice to face it, suddenly it shone. My digimentals came out and they merged and deformed become a weapon!

"Hehehe! A weapon like that cannot defeat him! Hahahahaha!" Digimon Kaizer laughed. I thought it was an arrow, but it was really different. I aimed my arrow to him, then I prayed for my safety and my strength. Then I released the arrow and it touched him

"I did it…" I thought. "Okay! Now I'm lost, but next time I won't forgive you! Hahahahaha!" Digimon Kaizer ran off.

**FINAL CHAPTER:THE FRIENDSHIP SMILE**

_I'll be in the gentle rain for a little while afterwards_

_I want to be enveloped by it_

_Because if the weak me is washed away_

_I can start running_

The arrow deformed to my digimentals. The second digimental deformed to my symbol.

Then I ran to Miyako. She still unconscious.

"Miyako…! Open your eyes…! It's me…!" I shouted to her. Then Miyako opened her eyes.

"Uuh…where am I…? Hikari…it's really you, isn't it…?" "Yes, it's me…do you really know about me…?" I asked to her. "Yes…that's you..., my best friend…" Miyako answered my question. I held her hand. "I glad to see you again…Uukh…" I felt my body become weak, I lost consciousness and I collapsed at her. "Hikari! Hikari! Please open your eyes!" Miyako shouted.

I didn't realize if I'm in the hospital. Miyako was waiting for me, outside of my room. She was very sad. Suddenly, the door opened, and Daisuke got out from my room.

"Daisuke, how with her condition…?" Miyako asked him. "I don't know…maybe she's in coma condition…if it cannot be solved, it'll be dangerous for her life…" Daisuke answered.

"Whereas I already promise to always with her…" Miyako wiped her eyes. There were the tears at her eyes. She started to cry.

"Daisuke…please save her life…she is the most important people for me…" Miyako said in her sadness, then she hugged Daisuke. "Maybe you must with her…only your pray who can rescue her…" Daisuke suggested her.

Miyako entered my room with a sad sentiment. She looked at me who was lying in the unconscious condition. "What can I do for rescue her…?" Miyako thought.

Suddenly, she saw my symbol beside me. She took it and grabbed it at my hand. She prayed for my safety.

I had a vision, sink in Dark Sea. I thought I won't be back and nobody will help me. I thought I'll die. My tears dripped at my eyes. Suddenly, I felt there was a light. I saw a child came near to me. It was Miyako. I saw the gentleness at her face. "Hold my hand…" Miyako said to me, and I held her hand. "You really my best friend, Miyako…" I said, then I hugged her.

I felt Miyako's voice echoed in my head, then I opened my eyes.

"Where am I…?" I asked her. "You already conscious…I glad to see you again…" Miyako said. I saw my symbol at my hand. I thought maybe it saved my life. "I'm happy too while I see you who're really yourself…and we're best friend…" I answered her.

But Miyako didn't reply me. "Miyako, you…" I saw there were the tears at her eyes. "Crying…" I said softly. "I'm sorry…because of my fault…you must sad like this…" Miyako said to me. "Never mind…" I held her face and wiped her tears softly. "Something makes me happy is our friendship has been restored again…" I forgave her. And I promise to always with her, forever!


End file.
